The Chronicles of Inheritance
by The Forum Phantom
Summary: Collaborative adventures in the Eragon world
1. Casino Capers

**Chronicles Of Sammii Dras Leona Casino Capers**

**Posted by: Kronos Oct 19 2005, 08:38 PM**

Andre was in Dras Leona on less than honorable buisness. He was working the poker table because the black jack and roulette tables were full; the ace of spades seemed to love him. He was an expert on slight of hand and his winnings proved it. He was about to walk over to the roulette table following a man's departure when someone walked in the door, someone who could recognize him and say he was not "William Smith", someone who was about to corrupt his winnings, it was Sirian.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 2 2005, 01:23 AM**

Sirian walked through the doorway, eyeing the poker tables suspiciously. He was looking for a man that had a nice bounty on his head, but has had no luck what-so-ever in finding him.

**Posted by: venus Nov 5 2005, 01:26 PM**

Amber sat low in the high rafters of the dirty casino. Normally she worked for no one, but at the moment this was differnet. She was on a mission to kill. Someone had to do it and the guy that had hired her had a good enough reason, it seemed. Amber had deiceded long ago she'd watch the man and decide if the kill was worth it. She watched the casino iditots gamlbing their money and lives away. She settled into a comftorable postioin and waited.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 6 2005, 01:00 AM**

Sirian walked over to the bar and sat down to have a drink when he noticed a woman sitting on one of the stools. He decided to walk over an introduce himself. He approached her and said, "Hello my name is Sirian, may I by you a drink?"

**Posted by: venus Nov 7 2005, 03:11 AM**

Amber crept down from the rafters unnoticed until she reached the floor. She had spotted her victim and I looked as he had spotted her. Now it was time to decide if the kill was worth it. She sat down on an empty bar stool to see what excitment the evening would bring. She sat still taking in the conversations until a young guy about her age sat down next to her. She studied him. He had sholder lenght silver hair and a exteramly nice sword but what caught her by suprise was his unsual silver eyes. She decided he'd be a awsome challenge to fight.

"Yes, you may buy me a drink," Amber said in a soft voice. Any other time she would a defiently refused, but this stranger was for some reason differnet. She decided no matter what she would not let her feelings get the best of her, the never had and they never would. He was her victiam, nothing more.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 7 2005, 11:06 PM**

Sirian called the bartender over and bought two drinks. He handed her one and took a sip of his. "So what brings you to a dusty casino like this?" He asked.

**Posted by: venus Nov 8 2005, 12:24 AM**

"I guess you could say I'm on business, if that is what you would call it," she simply replied.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 8 2005, 03:16 AM**

"Pretty interesting type of business; being in a dirty casino like this," Sirian chuckled. Realizing that this interesting lady was not going to give him any answers to why she was here so he decided he would take his leave. "Nice talking to you miss, but I to have also got business to attend to," he said. He stood up and took one last look around the casino. "Farewell," he said and with that, he walked out the door.

**Posted by: Kronos Nov 8 2005, 10:11 PM**

Andre let out a sigh of relief as Sirian got up to leave, but he just couldn't leave it at that. He had been talking to a girl that seemed to appear out of nowhere and that peaked his curiosity. "I'm gone," said Andre as he went to collect his winnings accompanied by the sighs of poor suckers who had hoped to win back their lost chips. He went out the side door and walked around to the front, so that he could try one of his best pastimes and spy on poor Sirian.

**Posted by: venus Nov 8 2005, 11:34 PM**

Amber smiled to herself as the guy left just as soon as he came. She never did like people that suck around for a long time. She finished her drink quickly and left to follow the stranger with silver eyes.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 9 2005, 10:44 PM**

Sirian walked at a brisk pace, he had waisted too much time talking. He heard foot steps behind him and new he was being followed by someone in the casino. He had a hunch, but wasn't sure. He went into an alley way and was about to call his dragon Relik when he saw a shadow.

Andre new by the flash in Caiden's eye he had been spotted. He did what he knew best and began to think up a cover story. "Hey Caiden," said Andre casually, "imagine meeting you here. I thought I was the only one who hung around in backalleys.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 14 2005, 03:19 AM**

"Stop making a fool of yourself," said Sirian who was getting angry, "I know you were following me; you haven't changed one bit," he said shaking his head.

**Posted by: Kronos Nov 15 2005, 10:21 PM**

"What, me follow you? I'm shocked that you'd say that," retorted Andre hiding a smile, "but still, why are you in a back alley.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 15 2005, 11:57 PM**

He lowered his tone and said, "Calling Relik. I got a lead on a person who had a nice bounty on them, but it was a fake. Now stop trying to fake not following me, I know you were. I haven't seen you in two months, but I still know your old ways," he said with a grin.

**Posted by: Kronos Nov 16 2005, 09:36 PM**

"I'm still offended by that," Andre said in a mocking tone, "but it has been awhile since we last worked together. Shall we hunt down a new bounty to replace your wild goose chase? I'll split the profits with you 75-25. What do ya say?"

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 16 2005, 11:18 PM**

"Fair enough, but I get the 75," he said with a grin.

**Posted by: Kronos Nov 16 2005, 11:22 PM**

"Ha ha," Andre laughed dryily, "50-50 it is then."

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 16 2005, 11:34 PM**

"That will work. Do you have Jupiter with you?" He asked.

**Posted by: venus Nov 21 2005, 12:56 AM**

Amber crouched in the alleyway behind some trash cans and listened to the two old friends talking.

**Posted by: Kronos Nov 22 2005, 09:37 PM**

"Oh yeah," Andre said casually, "but it'll take a minute to get here. can you wait a sec?" Instead of witng for a reply, he started to leave the alley, "Be back in a minute!" he yelled.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 23 2005, 12:13 AM**

"Alright, I'll meet you on the outskirts of the city," said Sirian. He heard a noise by a couple of trash cans and said, "whoever you are, you can come out."

**Posted by: venus Nov 25 2005, 02:14 PM**

Amber cursed loudly for stepped on and old bottle, apperetnly the rackt had given her away. She drew her sword and stepped out.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 25 2005, 03:17 PM**

"Now why would you be following me?" Asked Sirian with a smile. Then he saw that she had her sword drawn and his look quickly turned serious.

**Posted by: venus Nov 26 2005, 10:00 PM**

Amber laughed queitly. You really don't want to know, she thought to herslef. "Well" she said, "I thought of you as kinda interesting I guess you could say. Your defentlay an elf and I'm still not sure about your friend there. He's on the strange side."

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 26 2005, 11:35 PM**

Sirian laughed and said, "Yes he is a bit strange, but he is extremely smart and a good fighter." This girl seemed different than most; she seems to not trust many. "So, are you skilled with that blade?" He asked.

**Posted by: venus Nov 27 2005, 02:20 AM**

Amber thought for a minute before she answered. She had heard many stories of any mortal fighting with an elf would not even stand a chance of even living much less winning the fight. She had never fough with an elf before. "Yes most would say I am quite skilled, but compared to an elf..."

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 27 2005, 02:59 AM**

Sirian laughed for a moment and then asked, "Would you like to have a friendly match to pass the time until Andre gets back?"

**Posted by: venus Nov 28 2005, 11:31 PM**

"Well...lets see...what if you tell me what's going on first and who is this Andre and where did he go? And what were you to doing in this dirty alley way and in that casino.?" Amber did not trust this guy. And since he was an elf and really could easly kill her then why would'nt he? Telling her he would challenge her to and "friendly" fight and then he could kill her. She decided to stall the fight until she could fiugre out what to do, although she was itching to fight, she was suppose to kill him, not the other way 'round. "Then we can have a "friendly" match."she replied.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 29 2005, 10:54 PM**

Sirian thought for a moment before he answered, he doesn't just usually give out random information to strangers. He could scry her, but it would be rude to do so. He studied her and decided that it would be okay to tell her what is going on. "Alright," he said," I guess I can tell you, but you can't go and tell others. Andre is going to get his steed Jupiter so we can go on a bounty hunt. In the casino, I was looking for a man with a bounty on him, but it ended up in a dead end. And the reason I was in the alley way," he sighed," is because I was calling my dragon. If you are willing to, you may accompany us on our bounty. It's strictly up to you."

**Posted by: venus Nov 29 2005, 11:25 PM**

Amber pondered on this a moment. If she went along she would have to decide if she wanted to kill her victim...if she did'nt go she could merrily forget it all happend...althougth it would nag at the back of her mind for all eterinty. And she was not nearly ready to give up on her job. She let out a long whisle and her big grey and black mare, Deliaih came at a full gallop. "When do we head out?" she asked.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 30 2005, 12:28 AM**

"As soon as possible, we're suppose to meet Andre on the outskirts of the city," he said, "I'll just run, you can ride your horse; Are you ready?"

**Posted by: venus Nov 30 2005, 11:21 PM**

"Its no problem if you want to doubule on the back of Deliaih, if you can hang on." she told him.

**Posted by: Caiden Dec 1 2005, 12:38 AM**

"Alright, that will do," he said getting up onto her mare, "I'm ready when you are."

**Posted by: venus Dec 1 2005, 09:38 PM**

Amber squeezed Deliaih into a soft trot as they passed though the city. Dust was just comming and it set a soft glow of orange light thoughout the city.

**Posted by: Caiden Dec 3 2005, 12:30 AM**

Once they were out of the city, Sirian slid off of Amber's mare; he studied the vast contents of the sky for any signs of Andre. After a couple of minutes of looking, he decided to go and sit against a nearby tree and wait. He drew his sword and ran his finger down his blade for any scratches or marks.

**Posted by: venus Dec 5 2005, 02:14 AM**

Amber watched Sirian sit aginist the tree. "How long you figure were gonna be waiting here?" she asked him.

**Posted by: Caiden Dec 8 2005, 03:47 AM**

He shrugged, "Maybe 10-15 minutes tops," he said. "You might as well make yourself comfortable for the time being," he said. He smiled at her and then carried on with his blade.

**Posted by: venus Dec 9 2005, 01:51 AM**

Amber smiled back. This ought to be interesting, she thought to herslef. She slipped Deliaih's reins over a low hanging limb and sat down under a tree near where Sirian was fingering with his blade. She let her body untense for a minute and took in the world around her.

**Posted by: Caiden Dec 14 2005, 09:08 PM**

Sirian paused for a moment and glanced over at Amber. "What exactly were you doing in that casino?" He asked. His tone was more serious than before, but still friendly at the same time.

**Posted by: venus Dec 15 2005, 02:51 AM**

"Business..." she replied in the same tone Sirian has asked the question in.

**Posted by: Caiden Dec 29 2005, 06:31 PM**

He knew she wouldn't give him anymore details than that, so it would be unnecassary to ask anymore than that of which he has already asked. He knew whatever it was, she didn't want him to know what it was and he was fine with that. It was starting to get dark now, this is odd he thought, why is Andre late. He stood up and said, "Lets go back into the city, I think Andre might've gotten held up, but don't worry, he can handle himself. He won't fly at night so we'll have to wait until the morning," he said scanning the sky one last time.

**Posted by: venus Dec 31 2005, 03:39 AM**

"Sounds good", Amber repiled as she stood up and untied Deliaih's reins and mouted up. She reached down to give Sirian a hand up on the back of her mare.


	2. Alone in the Mountains, Or Not?

**Chronicles Of Sammii The Boer Mountains Alone in the Moutians, or not?**

**Posted by: venus Nov 8 2005, 12:41 AM**

Amber rode along a worn down path on her mare, Deliaih as rain beat down upon

her. Her cloack was soaked and her hair plastered to her head. She was

riding though a fairly wooded area when she had the feeling of eyes

upon her. She rode along a little father hoping the feeling would go

away. After riding for about 15 minutes longer the gut feeling was

still there. Amber got off her mount and tied her to a fallen tree.

She walked though the woods looking at her sourroundings. She heard a

nosie above the rain, a rustle in the leaves, was it an aminal? Before

she could turn around she could feel someone behind her. Without

turning around she pulled her small sword out and shouted above the

rain "Who are you and what do you want?"

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 8 2005, 03:26 AM**

"I don't want anything," said Sirian. "I'm just a person traveling, I was curious to see what you were doing up here in the mountains," he shouted over the rain.

**Posted by: venus Nov 8 2005, 11:29 PM**

"Same as you", Amber replied dryly. "Where are you headed to?"

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 9 2005, 10:38 PM**

"I'm heading to somewhere dry right now," he said with a smile.

**Posted by: venus Nov 13 2005, 01:27 AM**

Amber smiled back. She was begenning to like this guy. "Do you know of any place near here that might happen to be dry?" she shouted above the rain.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 13 2005, 04:32 AM**

"Not really," Sirian said honestly. He studied his surroundings and saw a cave not too far away. "There," he pointed at the cave, "its not too welcoming, but it will keep us dry."

**Posted by: venus Nov 13 2005, 04:26 PM**

Amber saw the cave and began to lead her sturdy mare, Deliaih into it.

She stopped and waited for the stranger to follow.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 13 2005, 07:08 PM**

Sirian followed Amber at a brisk pace. Once they were inside, he searched the cave for any life, but found none so it was a safe place to stay. He looked around for anything that could start a fire and luckily found some wood. He placed them neately on the rocky ground and whispered, "brisingr." The wood immediately caught fire and warmed the cave. He sat down by Amber and put his hands close to the fire. "Ah, that feels much better," he said.

**Posted by: Kronos Nov 15 2005, 10:25 PM**

"Now what would you be doing in a cave thats already been claimed," avoice said from the still dark rear of the cave, "not that I'm not glad for the company. I'm Andre and I hate to get soaked."

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 16 2005, 12:01 AM**

"Well we also hate to get soaked and I hope you don't mind sharing your cave until the rain lets up?" Asked Sirian.

**Posted by: Kronos Nov 16 2005, 09:34 PM**

"Fine with me, but one question; why were you out in the first place?" Andre inquired.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 16 2005, 11:15 PM**

"Just having a little walk," he replied. So what are you doing up here then?" He asked.

**Posted by: Kronos Nov 16 2005, 11:21 PM**

"Collecting herbs and spices," replied Andre, "I've got to get enough money to win back what I lost at the casino to a cheater. I had to play fair that night. Tsk!"

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 16 2005, 11:29 PM**

"Have I met you from somewhere?" Asked Sirian. He seemed so familliar.

**Posted by: venus Nov 21 2005, 12:46 AM**

Amber sat back and listend to the two talk like they had been old friends, glad that the attention had not been turned on her. She pefered to keep to herself and stay alert with such strangers about. She figured the one she meet on the road was ok but this new stranger she was not so sure about. She unsaddled Deliaih and gave her a good rub down. She dug though her saddle bags and found some beef jerky and handed it to the strangers.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 21 2005, 01:41 AM**

"Thank you," replied Sirian. Where did you get such a fine horse?" He asked.

**Posted by: Kronos Nov 22 2005, 09:39 PM**

"Keep this," Andre said handing it back, "I already ate and you might need it later. Not sure if I've seen you afore. And finally, how long have you had it too?"

**Posted by: venus Nov 25 2005, 02:00 PM**

Amber could not resist to laugh. "How long have I had my horse or how long have I had that beef jerky?" she repiled. "I'd pefer not to talk about it" Amber replied her voice turning to stone.

**Posted by: Caiden Nov 25 2005, 03:23 PM**

Sirian laughed and said, "well its a very nice horse and it seems like you've taken care of it very well." He paused for a moment and took a bite of his jerky and then asked, "what do the two of you do for a living?"

**Posted by: venus Nov 26 2005, 09:37 PM**

Amber considered his question and smiled. She did'nt want to lie to these strangers but she knew she would'nt tell them the truth. She pondered on this for a moment and waited for Andre to answer the question first.


	3. In the Middle of Summer

**Chronicles Of Sammii Sharktooth In the Middle of Summer**

**Posted by: venus Nov 26 2005, 10:26 PM**

Amber loped Deliaih along the sea line. It was in the middle of the summer and hot. They pasted all of the villages and the silly shops ,that people with nothing better in life to do, set up. They entered the dense forest and Amber asked Deliaih to slow down to a walk. As she dismounted she noticed a set of tracks. They were human tracks and very fresh. She drew her sword and walked futher into the forest with Deliaih follwing close behind. She walked until she reached a small pond. And that's when she noticed the stranger.

**Posted by: Glenwing Jan 27 2006, 05:33 PM**

Carsaib sat at the pond gulping copious amounts of ice cold water after spending several days dehydrated at sea. He didn't notice anything but the gentle gurgling of the water, but he did notice when a blade touched the back of his neck.


	4. The Miller

**Chronicles Of Sammii Narda The Miller**

**Posted by: Glenwing Jan 29 2006, 04:31 PM**

Carsaib was in his rented room snoozing after the long ride from Carvahall, the sun was just setting over the mountains as a loud bang arose him from his sleep from down the road. He got up and dragged himself to the window and looked towards where he saw the noise but everything looked peaceful so he trudged back to bed grumpily. It was only once he was about to get back to sleep there was another loud bang and several hoarse shouts.

Once again he dragged himself wearily to the window to see the cafufle, he saw the miller run out of the mill bearing a sword, this was a sign of trouble as Carsaib had always known him to be a peaceful man.

He grabbed his weopons and clothes and rushed off to see what was going on from a closer view. On his way down the stairs through the bar he heard a whinying of a horse and rushed out the door to see them miller fleeing on horse back with two armed men on chase. He left this be when he saw a crowd around the mill, he rushed forward and nudged his way to the front. In the doorway lay a body of a man with various stab wounds to the torso with a blank expression on his pale, bloodless face.

He stepped over him and looked in the mill where several beams had been damaged or broke and various other parts of the building were damaged, another body lay crumpled at the bottom of the stairs with a pool of blood surrounding him. Someone obviously wanted him dead, or wanted something from him, he walked out and stepped over the body again as the crowd stepped back to let him through apart from one person. He didn't make eye contact and tried to step round them unsuccesfully. He looked up at them.

"What do you want! Just let me by!" He was frustrated by this point and was spoiling for a fight.

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Feb 24 2006, 06:41 PM**

Gùldan went toward the villiage. What is all this uproar? Gùldan looked closer. There's a villiger running from Imperials? Strange, unless he did something bad.

Gùldan looked for a reasonable man. There's one. Gùldan lost sight of him. Then there he was again. You there, what he hell is going on?

**Posted by: garin Feb 27 2006, 12:39 PM**

What's all the commotion? Garin asked Celeron who was in the air. It seems that a man is being chased by some imperial soldiers,replied Celeron. Im going to check this out thought Garin. Having no luck of getting through the croud he climbed on a roof. He saw a boy about 12 years old and another dragon. Garin jumped down lightly and asked the boy what was going on. "Hi I'm Garin. What's going on here?" asked Garin.

**Posted by: Glenwing Feb 27 2006, 01:36 PM**

"What do you want!" Carsaib span round on him, drawing his sword in the proccess. He glared at the new arrival, and a strange voice had entered his head that he didn't know. Could it be him? he wondered.

**Posted by: garin Feb 27 2006, 11:26 PM**

"I just want to know what all tha commotion is about," replied Garin, 'don't take it the wrong way kid." He drew a dagger behind his back just to feel safe.


	5. Arrival

**Chronicles Of Sammii Kuasta Arrival**

**Posted by: Glenwing Jan 29 2006, 04:35 PM**

Carsaib sat in the coastal city of Kuasta at a bar just at the beach. The air was stuffy and the bar was warm with racious shouts and cheers that were loud for an afternoon break. A large group of people sat in the middle at a table talking and laughing. However this wasn't Carsaib's thing, he sat at a table by the window and watched out across the motionless blue bay. The sun high in the air Carsaib was keeping himself cool by having drinks of beer and wafting air at himself by the book he was reading. Magical skills and abilities carsaib laughed at the ideas in this book and it was obviously wrote by someone with no idea of magic at all. Very little if accurate, he particularly liked the part that to heal wounds all you would have to do is sit in a barrel of deer blood at a full moon. Carsaib could easily heal wounds with his real magic! After all he had done it many times before in his pervious adventures. He wasn't however sitting in a bar for no reason he was in fact waiting for a friend. He couldn't see him anywhere untill the sun went behind the clouds shortly. There it was, on the horizon on the bay a boat with a large sail coming back from a long journey. His friend didn't say where they were going, but they only said they loved the boat. The white boat and white sails with the rich, golden writing of the name on the side. Carsaib however had little love for the sea and liked his feet firmly on land thank-you! It was late afternon however when the boat finally docked and Carsaib stood jumping over the crowd welcoming the crew back, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend he so dearly missed.

**Posted by: Eragons twin sister Erais Mar 10 2006, 04:13 PM**

Ever since Erais had seen this stranger she had watched him carefully. She followed him when he went to the docks. She kept her hood up so no one could see her and reconize her from the wanted picture. She stayed in the shadows as she watched this person. She kept her hand on her dagger and the other on her sword. She then saw him walk over and greet the crew coming off the ship.

**Posted by: Glenwing Mar 10 2006, 11:29 PM**

Carsaib sat patiently as the crew came off the boat. For the first five minutes the cue was frantic, pushing and shoving to get onto stable land. Carsaib didn't see Joel here, nor in the next five minutes. Soon the dock was empty, apart from Carsaib sitting shocked and scared on a post while the winds picked up and began to howl.

**Posted by: Eragons twin sister Erais Mar 12 2006, 07:49 PM**

Erais then stood up straighter. She saw an uneasy look on this stranger. She then got up her nerve and walked over. Her hood still up she asked,

"Are you okay. You don't look so good."

She then waited patiently for an answear.

**Posted by: Glenwing Mar 12 2006, 08:45 PM**

Carsaib still stared, stunned into the distance, his jaw askew. "He is gone..." was all Carsaib came out with, not taking his eyes off the frothy sea.

**Posted by: Eragons twin sister Erais Mar 12 2006, 10:10 PM**

"Who?" Erais asked kindly.

Even though she didn't know this person she felt sorry for him. She then sat on one on the posts. She would wait as long as it took.

**Posted by: Glenwing Mar 12 2006, 10:40 PM**

"Joel...he was aboard that ship. I waited so long." A glimmer of hope struck Carsaib, what if other crew members knew where he was! He may not be dead after all!

**Posted by: Eragons twin sister Erais Mar 13 2006, 03:22 PM**

Erais then stood up.

"Well then your not..." She said.

She then started to walk away but was stopped.


	6. On the Trail

**Chronicles Of Sammii Desert On The Trail**

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Jan 29 2006, 11:13 PM**

"The Great Hero walks slowly through the heated sands, a dark figure on the great dunes. Following at her side, her tired companions trudge along. Avenger and Justice silently watch The Great Hero, hoping for a chance to rest, but The Great Hero grimly continues her slow progress, searching for the villains she knows went this way. Will they make it through the desert, or will they simply collapse, never to complete their mission? Only their dry bones to tell the bold tale of their defeat?"

Amber stopped and wiped her face with her sleeve. It was unbelievably hot, and she was searching for slavers. But more importantly she was looking for an oasis. As she topped another dune, she found what she was looking for. It was small, but it would do for now. Anything to get out of the sun. She started forward, seeing the water glitter in the sunlight.

"The Great Hero stumbles towards a well-deserved resting spot, wanting only to stop and refill her waterskins and be on her way." She walked forward and found a tree that provided enough shade, then collapsed and fell immediately asleep...

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 8 2006, 04:02 PM**

Matrim walked towards the water. The sun had been beating down on him for days and his water had ran out the night just before. The world shimmered infront of his eyes. Matrim ran forward towards that lake and jumped in. He closed his eyes.

Matrim spat out a mouthfull of sand. "Noooooo..." He crawled towards some trees where he thought water must be. Please be real... Matrim felt shade as he entered the the trees. Its real... He pulled the scarf from his face. Matrim crawled to the water pool and took a long drink. He then flopped down on the ground and closed his eyes.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 9 2006, 03:08 AM**

Amber woke up a few hours later to the annoyed pawing of Gambol and the soft, irritated chirping sound of Kira. She leaped to her feet and looked around for the reason behind the disturbed behavior of her companions. What she found was a man slightly younger than herself, if she was any judge. He was sprawled in the shade at the other end of the oasis, and looked as if he had traveled a long way through the desert on foot.

She bent down to survey this newcomer and see if he was hurt or just resting. She had to admit that he was quite handsome, despite the scar on his neck. Nearby lay a scarf, which she guessed had hid his face from the sands. It was a good thing she was traveling as herself instead of dressed as The Great Hero, she decided. Otherwise she might have a lot of explaining to do...

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 9 2006, 05:11 PM**

Matrim groaned and rolled over. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. All around him where fresh plants, a water pool was about a foot away from him. "ahh." he whispered he felt cool for the first time in a week.

He had, had to flee into the desert. Matrim's sister was a witch and worked for the empire. She had people hunting Matrim every where he went. He had killed a Kull leader just before he feld and now even more people are after him.

Matrim laughed to him self. He had always enjoyed a chase. They wont find me here. He sat up and looked into the eyes of a women who he was sure he had seen before. But then again when he was in league with the theves he saw many strange women. She had blond hair and blue eyes. The eyes captured Matrim. "Are you real?..." He ask unsure if the heat was playing tricks on him.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 9 2006, 08:46 PM**

(Sigh) That was me...stupid...sorry...

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 9 2006, 09:17 PM**

Matrim took a drink of the water. "Thank you for your kindness. I am Matrim. Or Matrim the hand, as many call me..." He quickly picked up the scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 9 2006, 09:36 PM**

"My name is Amber. The animals are Gambol and Kira," she said, pointing to each. Then she smiled at him. "I won't ask about the scar, since you try to hide it, but what are you doing out here?"

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 10 2006, 03:42 PM**

Matrim grinned and went back to his sly ways. "Well... I am sort of on a mission as such. I want to travel this whole world and find anything that could help bring the down fall of the Empire." Matrim stood up and lent on his spear.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 11 2006, 03:17 AM**

Amber smiled warmly at him. "But how do you know that I am not with the Empire? You could have given yourself away to an enemy." She gazed calmly at him. If he really was after the Empire, then he was not her enemy, but she was not taking chances.

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 12 2006, 04:14 PM**

Matrim feeling better now laughed. He looked her up and down. " I see you haven't heard of me then. Number one if you where with the empire you would be dead now. Number two I am hideing more about myself then you could ever know."

"Soon the whole world will know my name." Matrim's mission was to steal the eggs that Gallabortrix was keeping safe. He would then give them to the varden making famous. He had many secret things about him. He could not use magic but his spear was magical. He had the best luck in the world. When something is going to happen he can feel dice in his head. The moment he met amber the dice started spinning.

This made matrim worry a little bit but he was used to it by know. Matrim looked at Amber studying her once again. what is she hiding... he thought to him self.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 12 2006, 08:34 PM**

"Well, it's good to know that we are on the same side. As it is now, I'm trailing slavers. They have taken many of my friends over the years, and now is their time to pay for it. Slavers get under my skin more than the Kull that have been tracking me. Be warned that they are near...though they seem to keep losing my trail."

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 13 2006, 02:06 PM**

Matrim picked spun his spear. "Oh great, if they catch us they have hit two birds with one stone. We should hurry up and leave this place because if they have a shade with them. He will know that there is a oasis here and since im a gambler i would bet they are on there way." Matrim picked up his stuff. "As for the slavers. I know them so I don't know if I'm willing to help. They caught me a few years ago and the experience was rather unpleasent."

He wrapped his scarf around his face and picked all his stuff up. "But I sopose I cant let a women go after them her self, you will most likey end up a slave your self." Matrim grinned. "After all I'm one of the most famous thieves in all of the land." and he wasn't boasting.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 14 2006, 01:21 AM**

"Oh, so you're one of them, huh? Sure, you can tag along if you like. But I am very capable of taking care of myself. And besides, it was not me who collapsed. You have very good luck to have found this oasis when you did."

She whistled and the animals walked over to her. "We'll make better time on Gambol. Don't worry, he can easily support our weight. You should probably take the reins, though. If you know how to ride, that is..."

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 14 2006, 01:08 PM**

Matrim smiled. "I know how to ride the bravest war hourse into battle." He climbed up. Matrim knew this was going to be a strange and dangous journey. But what was strange was that matrim had never rode a horse. Yet he did know how to ride a war horse. He also knew how to lead an army into battle. He shuddered. Im a theif not a hero. Why do I get my self into this stuff...

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 14 2006, 04:06 PM**

Amber swung into the saddle behind him. She didn't know why, but she liked him. She might even learn to trust him...eventually. There was something about him that seemed to imply that he would be good to have around. Well, she would just have to see.

As they set off, Gambol leapt into a light run with surprising speed. Kira soared above them, giving and odd chirp from the air. "They are only a few miles behind us. We had better get moving." With a whistle, she brought Gambol into a true run and the distance seemed to fly below them.

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 14 2006, 07:56 PM**

Matrim loved a chace. He always seemed to get away. He hoped that luck would be on his side once again. Matrim felt the dice in his head once more. Then his head swirled. This had never happened before. He looked down from the sky and saw urgals. There where about twenty and with them was a shade. The shade looked up and Matrim gasped. He felt him self falling and then he was riding once more.

Matrim thought he had to tell what he had seen. "We have twenty urgals and a shade on our tail."

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 15 2006, 07:30 PM**

Amber stared at his back. "I knew that...but how did you? Never mind. If we can find a place to hid, it would probably be a good thing. I'll send Kira." She gave a shrill whistle and Kira flew on ahead of them. After a few minuets she began circling something up ahead. "Head that way. She found something."

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 15 2006, 07:33 PM**

Matrim looked up. "Ok if you say so." He headed in the direction he was told to go. Then he noticed a change in the wind. "Oh great we are going to have a sand storm in a little while. I would be a good chance to either kill the Urgals or lose them. But lets see what Kira has found first."

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 16 2006, 03:53 AM**

They reached the cave just before the sandstorm hit. It was rather bad, and Amber was glad they had found shelter. "I don't think they will find us here, but if they do it would make it much easier to attack while they are blinded with sand and we are not. It's pretty big..." She walked in, leading her horse. The cave was huge and they could not see the end of it, but it seemed to lead further down into the ground. It was in fact a tunnel of some kind. "Wow..."

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 16 2006, 11:23 AM**

Matrim looked down the cave. "Wow alrite..." His theif instinks wanted him to go down there streight away. The dice rolled in his head. "Looks like where in for some luck... shall we go down?"

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 16 2006, 09:12 PM**

Amber looked into the darkness. "I don't think we'll get to far if we can't see. Let's get some light in here first." She found some sticks right outside the tunnel and wrapped some old cloth around them. Then she lit the ends and handed one to him. "Okay, now we can proceed."

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 17 2006, 02:47 PM**

Matrim took the torch and slowly walked down the tunnle. It seemed like they where going more and more deeper under the dersert. The came out into a huge room. Matrim held his torch high and the roof of the room lit up. There where gem stones on the roof loads and loads of little stones that reflected the light. Then Matrim noticed a small lake which was crystal clear. "Wow..."

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 18 2006, 05:08 AM**

Amber followed him through the tunnel. When she came to stand beside him she was amazed at the beauty before her. "Do you think the Dwarves made this? Why would they leave it open for outsiders to find, or did it collapse?"

**Posted by: Glenwing Feb 18 2006, 01:50 PM**

Carsaib heard foot steps and echoed voices that swirled down to meet him, increasingly louder. He gathered his few belongings quickly and silently and made his way to a crevase in the wall that went into the rock a few feet. Him and his stuff fit in slugly and he had a partially clear view of the room, these must be the people who were following him. He silently cursed himself for choosing to shelter from the approaching sandstorm and waited untill he seen two figures reach the end of the tunnel to the room.

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 20 2006, 12:55 PM**

Matrim smiled "I don't know, It might be natural... But anyway you could become rich look at all of those presious stones." Matrim could not believe that a place like this actually existed.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 20 2006, 07:02 PM**

"Be careful. We may not be alone here, and I'm not sure whoever made this place would take kindly to anyone trying to steal their treasures. Besides, I'm not here for the riches. I'm just after the Slavers, and I know they aren't here. If they found this place there would be guards. As soon as the storm lets up I have to get out of here. Let's just hope we are not discovered before then."

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Feb 21 2006, 01:15 PM**

Damn this desert! Gùldan thought, as he was searching for shelter.

Is that a cave or a tunnel or is it just a hallucination? Gùldan went toward it.

There was a human stench to it. Gùldan touched the stone next to it. Gùldan was waiting for it to dessolve. This is real! Now Gùldan heard human talk: "Wow...", said a woman voice.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 23 2006, 03:03 AM**

Amber turned back toward the entrance. "Matrim, someone's out there!" She stepped back away from the tunnel where they had entered the cavern. "Who is it? What do you want?"

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Feb 23 2006, 11:17 AM**

"Who is it? What do you want?" Gùldan heard the same womans voice again.

Gùldan tried to make contact and: Success! I am Gùldan, triyng to get rid of Galbatorix. Do not fear me, if you aren't an Imperial. I will not do any thing to you. But I want to know who you are.

**Posted by: Glenwing Feb 23 2006, 09:43 PM**

Carsaib let out a sigh inside his head as he seen the two people turn to leave, he still couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Again he strained his ears to find out what was going on, the female pointed outside the cave and curiosity overcame Carsaib. No matter, I'll wait and see whats going on before making my presance clear.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 23 2006, 10:09 PM**

Amber jumped at the sudden contact, but couldn't help sighing in relief when she found that there was no danger as of yet. "My is Amber. We are also against Galbatorix. If you are a friend, enter. We have no intention of fighting anyone other than the Empire."

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Feb 24 2006, 10:51 AM**

Of course I will help you. Thank you for the hospitality. Gùldan Entered the cave/tunnel etc.

Amber, who is that other person with the spear?

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 24 2006, 11:58 PM**

"You mean Matrim? He's a friend as well. We met earlier and have been traveling together, until the sandstorm. We took shelter here. And there are some Urgals and a shade out there, so it might be better to stay on guard," she cautioned.

**Posted by: Glenwing Feb 25 2006, 12:52 AM**

Carsaib tightened up again, the mention of a shade worried him, now the people following him weren't the only dangerous presence around. He moved slightly to get into a more comfortable position before listening to see who the two people were talking to.

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Feb 25 2006, 05:28 PM**

As long as he doesn't annoy me to much then it's ok. Gùldan scanned the cave. Amber, Matrim, there's somebody else here to! But I don't know where.

**Posted by: Glenwing Feb 25 2006, 05:31 PM**

Carsaib tensed as a dragon entered the cave, it wasn't too long before they would find him now with a dragon on their side. The two humans glanced around cautiously in a search for Carsaib, he started to sliently pack his belongings into a bag incase he had to escape quickly.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 25 2006, 06:47 PM**

Amber glanced around. "Just one other person? Alright, I'll find them." She walked out a bit further looking for this mysterious person who had apparently been spying on them. "Come out. We know you're here. You might as well tell us what you want."

**Posted by: Matrim Feb 27 2006, 06:08 PM**

Matrim spun around at the thought of somebody unknown watching him. He looked around the cave and spun his spear around his body. "Who is there? Show your self!" Matrim saw a shadow and launched his spear at it. It landed in the earth by the foot of someone.

"You have been seen..." Matrim drew two daggers.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 28 2006, 12:54 AM**

Airy was close on his heals. "Wait, Matrim, give him a chance to explain. What are you doing here, and are you with the Empire?" She had her weapons out but did not move toward him. She did not think this one was an enemy by looking at him. But she had been wrong before.

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Mar 15 2006, 05:20 PM**

Warmth is coming from a hole in the wall!Gùldan told Amber and Matrim.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 16 2006, 02:15 AM**

Airy went to the hole and reached through it, grasping what she could. She felt cloth and gripped it tightly, pulling the boy out of it. "What...? What are you doing here?" She stared at him for a moment, wondering if he could be an enemy.

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 10 2006, 06:08 PM**

Carsaib pulled a knife out and stabbed at the hand, making it recoil before he could impact. He looked around the room for any advantage, seeing two people at least... it sounded like there was something else outside.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Apr 11 2006, 04:33 PM**

Airy pulled her hand back, glaring at him. "Are you with Galbatorix or not? Tell us what you know!"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 11 2006, 04:41 PM**

"Do I look as if I'm with Galbotorix!" Carsaib motioned his size, clothes and weapons with his hands. "If I am, then he sure don't favour me well does he? Besides, what I know is for me to know."

**Posted by: Matrim Apr 11 2006, 11:16 PM**

Matrim raised an eyebrow. Then again he kept many secrets. "So whos side are you on?" Matrim asked, he was suspious and he never underestimated anyone. For matrim knew this man could be a very powerful wizard. Even though he might not look it.

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 12 2006, 01:24 AM**

"Side? My own." He said simply.

**Posted by: Matrim Apr 12 2006, 10:40 PM**

Matrim went and picked up his black spear. "Hmm i said that once. I said i wouldn't get dragged into all the mess in the world. I'm playing a bigger part then anyone will ever know." He spun his spear around. "Hmmm I wonder if the storms died down we could go back after those slave traders..."

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Apr 12 2006, 11:10 PM**

Amber walked away from the boy and went to look outside. "It's still going, thought it has lessened a bit. This is taking too long..." She looked out farther, trying to see through the sandstorm...and raced back to the others. "Looks like they are heading this was, Matrim. Urgals and a Shade... We have to keep going." She pointed down the tunnel that ran further back in the cave. It was huge, as though something large had burrowed through. But it was their only choice. If they left now they would be seen, and to stay and fight would be to invite death with a Shade there.

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 13 2006, 02:29 AM**

"What? There is a shade?" Carsaib instinctvely unsheathed his sword.

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Apr 14 2006, 07:12 AM**

Is there a way through the cave, or is this the place where we have to fight back? Gùldan transmitted to the others.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Apr 15 2006, 02:28 AM**

"I'm not sure where it goes, but we can't stay here. We're no match for a Shade right now... We have to go." Amber shifted her pack onto her other shoulder and walked toward the tunnel.

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 15 2006, 09:52 PM**

"Whoa, why do you all of a sudden bring all this trouble on me and make me leave because of it?"

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Apr 21 2006, 03:05 AM**

"Hey, you're welcom to stay here, if that's what you want. We didn't know you were here, and we didn't have a choice. I'm sorry, but you can either come with us, or get eaten by the urgals. Your choice."

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan May 21 2006, 09:00 AM**

Well, I'm going to look if there's a way through this tunnel. Gùldan walked on. Then the gems started to glitter as he moved on. I found another way out! come. Gùldan looked further. There was no sandstorm. Strange.


	7. Finally

**Chronicles Of Sammii Du Weldenvarden Finally**

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Feb 23 2006, 12:02 PM**

Ahhhhh, finally, Du Weldenvarden! I've been traveling for 8 days searching Du Weldenvarden. And here it is! Gùldan went toward the forest. Something istn't right here. And Gùldan was right! Imperial soldiers where running into the forest! DAMN! Gùldan thought. Gùldan flew into the army if Imperial soldiers. I've got to stop them! Gùldan was burning everyone with his 100000 degreese flame. I could use some help... I can't hold of 70000 Imperial soldiers!

Gùldan sliced 19 soldiers with one claw stroke. Oh no! They are going into Du Weldenvarden! 6 soldiers where poking at Gùldan's tail with a spear. Gùldan just sent them flying. Bloody bastards! I wish Amber was here!

**Posted by: garin Feb 26 2006, 04:51 PM**

What is all that noise? Garin asked Celeron. It's imperial soldiers! we must help them, relayed Celeron, let's go. Garin mounted Celeron and drew his sword. They flew into the battle and exclaimed as there were 70000 soldiers. This will be tough thought Garin. So they slashed and jabbed at the soldiers. Celron burnt 12 soldiers in his black and white flames.

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Mar 16 2006, 01:10 PM**

Lucky me! Someone's here to help, and it's a dragon! Gùldan jumped onto Imperial soldiers and started clawing and burning more Imperial soldiers -with joy.

**Posted by: haake Mar 16 2006, 01:19 PM**

Skol sniffed the air "Fire" he said to himself, an he looked around to see flames in the leaves of the giant trees. He ran to where the fire started and saw soldiers, emperial soldiers. Skol drew his sword and started killing them, out of the corrner of his eye he saw two dragons.

**Posted by: Jaden Mar 24 2006, 06:03 PM**

Jaden was watching from her perch in the trees by the fight. Guess I best grace them with my presence, she pulled out her sword as she lept off the branch, landing softly on the ground, running a soldier through as she went.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 25 2006, 01:28 AM**

A loud voice boomed over the sounds of battle, causing a great number of the Empire soldiers to turn towards the source in surprise, distracting them.

"The Great Hero rides forth on her faithful horse, Avenger. Justice takes to the sky, and the trio surge forth to rid the world of evil once again. Though they face impossible odds, they choose to fight hard and die with honor, rather than turn tail as cowards. The Great Hero Raises her sword and justice is dealt to the deserving multitude before her. Soldiers fall to her mighty weapon. She purges the field of evildoers, righteous fury driving her to destroy her enemy!

Amber and her companions did just that. Many men had fallen to her in that short amount of time, and others still fell. Some soldiers actually ran from the insanity that was "The Great Hero", or Crazy Death as the Urgals had taken to calling her. None made it too far, however, for Amber was quickly dispatching their forces. She saw other brave warriors fighting all around her, and vowed to herself that they would all be treated as heros should they live to meet. She spurred Avenger forward, running down yet another soldier. This promised to be quite a fight.

**Posted by: Jaden Mar 25 2006, 11:23 AM**

Jaden smirked, stabbing another soldier, "Bout time!" She looked up and saw Zidane flying over head.

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Mar 27 2006, 04:05 PM**

This is going to be a BIG Fight! So many others. All so powerfull! Gùldan thought. Then he saw The great Hero slashing open an Imperial. Gùldan was happy that everything was working from a nother dragon. Soooo nice!but then Gùldan thought. this isn't right. They're not really doing anything. There are so many still, but they're not fighting! then Gùldan heard drumms.

**Posted by: Jaden Mar 27 2006, 04:35 PM**

Zidane landed next to her rider as the elf looked at the other dragon. She knew something was up but the Soldiers kept coming for her. Zidane's tail swept them out the way in an attempt to protect her rider.

As Jaden was sheathing her sword, that's when she heard the drums.

**Posted by: garin Mar 31 2006, 08:04 PM**

What are the drums about Garin thought. He continued slashing and sometimes using magic to try to quickly dispatch the soldiers. Lots of otherpeople are helping us fight Celeron told Garin. At least they are on our side Garin said back. Celeron burnt up at least 30 soldiers in one burst of flame.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 5 2006, 04:57 PM**

Jaden stood, the wind blowing her hair out her face as Zidane landed beside her, lying her tail in front of the elf in protection.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Apr 11 2006, 04:43 PM**

The Great Hero sped through the enemies quickly. The drums were getting louder. She shouted over the noise so that the others could hear her. "The enemies called in reinforcements, which came down over the hill to her left! The Great Hero raced through the forces to face the greater threat. Urgals lined the horizon, along with a few Ra'zac and a Shade! Will the heros make it out of this battle alive?" She hoped they could all hear her. She didn't think they had seen the reinforcements coming.

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Apr 14 2006, 07:22 AM**

Oh no! They've got to many after the reinforcements! there are abuot 10000 more Imperial soldiers! Gùldan jumped into the air and skidded through some troops. crap! Arrows! They've got bowmen! An arrow pierced through the edge of his left wing. Another missed his head by about two centimeters. The Imperial reinforcements were coming from behind. They've got us surrounded!

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 14 2006, 08:42 AM**

Jaden leapt on the back of her dragon, Let's show 'em what we've got! She turned Zidane to the troops and smirked, "Ready or not, here we come!" Zidane shot froward, spinning around. The elf pulled out her swords and stuck them out. The cut a line straight through the reinforcements, Jaden turned to Guldan, "Your turn..."

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Apr 30 2006, 07:43 AM**

Alright! Gùldan replied, crushing 3 Imperials whom were unlucky to be behind Gùldan. Gùldan remembered something. Didn't this happen before, or did I dream? Gùldan asked Jaden aqnd the dragon. Something seemed amiss.

A flash came to him: A shade jumping and being knocked back by something white that looked like a tail. Around The white tail and the shade was a large battle.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose May 2 2006, 02:29 PM**

Amber raced through the Empire troops, slashing all she could, but not staying still to fight. She was heading toward the generals and other important leaders of the group. Without them and their signalmen the army would fall into disorder and it would be easier to kill them.

"The Great Hero raises her sword, brining it down as the leader spins his horse... and he falls to the shifting dust as his horse runs away. More soldiers try to stop her, but a flick of her sword clears a path to the next man of importance. He too shall lead no more!" The man ahead of her turned toward her as she shouted this. Crap! I've GOT to stop talking out loud... She met the man's sword as he defended himself, but soon enough he also fell to her skill. Great. Now about 60 more and I'll have done it... She headed toward the next man, still yelling her intentions as she went


	8. After the Battle

**Chronicles Of Sammii Aberon After the battle**

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Feb 24 2006, 11:22 AM**

I have to keep on going, Saphira, sorry. But I am needed Elsewere. Bye! Gùldan flew towards the Imperial camp. He let of three fireballs on the camp and flew towards Uru'baen. Gùldan searched the earth, to see if somebody came or went.

**Posted by: Glenwing Feb 24 2006, 04:13 PM**

Carsaib urged his horse forward, quickly losing the slower, heavily armoured Imperial soldiers. They had no reason to chase him, but that never stopped them, all of a sudden the wind shifted and Carsaib's horse whinnied and complained, it turned around and started running in a different direction. A shadow passed over his head as a mammoth dragon passed over, breathing fire randomly as it went.

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Feb 24 2006, 05:48 PM**

Gùldan saw a rider urging his horse forward. Who are you? Gùldan asked the rider and calmed the horse.

**Posted by: Glenwing Feb 24 2006, 06:27 PM**

Carsaib's horse started to obey again and continued the flight, just then he felt a presence in his mind that began to ask questions.

I am Carsaib. I know you work for the Varden, and you may notice those are Empire troops, assistance would not be forsaken here. He started to worry as his horse started to tire, unlike the rested horses that were after him.

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Mar 16 2006, 02:09 PM**

Gùldan shot a fireball at the horse riders, who were following Carsaib. That is a nice name. I am Gùldan. As I see you also work for the Varden. I'll carry you, OK?

Where do you want to go? Gùldan asked Carsaib.


	9. Running Awway

**Chronicles Of Sammii Uru'baen Running away**

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Mar 15 2006, 06:36 PM**

Damn Galbatorix and his bloody reign! Kasimíra thought and kept running.

An Imperial soldier jumped in front of her. Befor the soldier could parry, his head was chopped of by Kasimíra.

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Mar 16 2006, 01:15 PM**

Kasimíra jumped across a small stream and cut through another 2 Imperial soldiers. Ahh I need help!

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Apr 14 2006, 07:51 AM**

Then Kasimíra shivered. There was a giant shadow over her. She looked up. A red dragon. Red dragon? I thought Galbatorix had a black one. She thought to herself. Oh, it's Murtagh. I'm getting out of here! Then Kasimíra got hot. When she looked back, she saw the ground burning.

She looked to her right. There were two Imperial soldiers guarding a house. Maybe thats the armory. She thought. As the soldiers sighted her she was already in sword range. Kasimíra took one by the hand and slamed him into the other Imperial soldier. The soldiers were unconsious. Kasimíra peeked in. She was right it was the amory. Kasimíra went in. she heard a boom as if a boulder would fall of a cliff and land in a house. She looked back. The dragon had landed. Kasimíra quickly took a bow and some arrows and shot at the dragon's wings. Then Murtagh tried to climb of of the dragon to heal it's wound. Kasimíra took that time to run away. Now she noticed they just barricaded the gates.

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Apr 30 2006, 08:03 AM**

Gùldan was just scouting around Uru'baen and kept to the sun. Then he noticed something strange was going on in Uru'baen. Murtagh's red dragon was there and quite a lot of Imperials. There was a figure running away from them. Another rebel I better save him. Gùldan flew low enough to pick up the figure.

"Hey let me go!" But it was a womans voice, Gùldan noticed. Gùldan replied: Sure you want to fall 100 meters onto the earth and be captured or dead? Well we all need help right? "So you're saying you're with the Varden and the Elves?" Of course or why would i be saving you? "Dunno."


	10. Exile

**Chronicles Of Sammii Du Weldenvarden Exile**

**Posted by: haake Mar 16 2006, 02:30 AM**

Skol'nert walked under the trees of the Du Weldenvarden, he had been Exiled from all elven citys under pain of death, for attacking the cripled dragon rider. "Where will I go?" he asked to the trees "to the filthy human citys, betray the elves to the king?" he said with a sneer. Skol was on a ridge, he looked out over the forest. There was a sound behind him he spun and drew his sword.

**Posted by: Jaden Mar 18 2006, 03:09 PM**

Jaden placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, "Well...I'd heard about you..." She smirked, gently brushing her fringe out her eyes, "Attacking that poor cripple..." she tutted.

**Posted by: haake Mar 18 2006, 06:46 PM**

"He started it" Skol said with venoum in his voice, If looks could kill Jaden would have been nothing more than a pile of ashes. He sheathed his sword, "what do you want?' im no where near any of the citys." he said, looking into her eyes.

**Posted by: Jaden Mar 26 2006, 10:31 AM**

Jaden shrugged, "Nothing, I was just wandering", she looked at the man, "What? One question, do you have a problem with all riders or just that one?"

**Posted by: haake Mar 27 2006, 12:56 AM**

Thinking it was a trick question Skol said "Just that one", he shuffeld his feet and sheathed his sword, confident that he could draw it faster then the women standing in front of him. "What do you want?" he asked.


	11. Not Again

**Chronicles Of Sammii Carvahall Not again...**

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 7 2006, 04:21 PM**

Footsteps echoed through Carvahall. It was bitterly cold as the lone elf wrapped her cloak tighter around her body. Her jaw chattered as she looked up into the sky. A green dragon flew overhead and she couldn't help but laugh lightly. Zidane's massive head looked down at her as she spotted her rider. She sat down on a stone and sighed. The girl had spent most of her life alone and here she was again, by herself.

She heard a rustle in a nearby bush and pulled up her hood. Elves were not meant to be this far into the Empire, she placed a hand on the hilt of her sword and watched as the figure emerged...

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 7 2006, 05:32 PM**

Carsaib came out the bushes, limping heavily and dragging a large pack. His heavy breathing fogged in the frigid night air, and the blood trail he left glistened in the twilight of the stars. He looked up at the surrounding and impending darkness, as if to ask why him, then continued on, struggling with his walk. When in the middle of the road he glanced about, to see if anyone was there, but the darkness and pain hid whatever was lurking and he continued on with renewed vigor. Another day or so and our angels will rain some fire and brimstone on these arrogant cons.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 7 2006, 05:41 PM**

Jaden raised herself to her feet and watched the young man intently. She noticed the blood trail he left behind and removed her hand from her sword, "Are you...alright?"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 7 2006, 05:43 PM**

Carsaib span around in terror, the empty town echoed the sound all around him, twisted by his dilerious state it made him more confused. He reached for his sword and pulled it out, there was still nobody to be seen. The impermeable darkness was all that reached his eyes.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 7 2006, 05:45 PM**

Jaden stepped forward, concern evident in her eyes, "Kid?" SHe placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" She looked at him, "Where does it hurt?" She was acting like a mother, but that's probably cause she didn't have one of her own and never had.

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 7 2006, 05:48 PM**

Carsaib felt a soft hand on his shoulder, a soft yet strong hand. He jerked his arm back, knocking the arm away. Catching Jaden unawares he span his sword around towards Jaden's torso strongly, her super speed wasn't enough as Carsaib's sword cut her arm slightly, drawing a thin line of blood, but a very small amount. A deep growling permeated the night, freezing Carsaib in place while Jaden gathered together her wits.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 7 2006, 06:02 PM**

Jaden winced as the young man cut her wrist, "oww..." Her head snapped up at the growling as she turned around, "Zidane". The elf raised her wounded arm to stroke her dragon. The dragon's nose brushed against her cut, healing it for her. She smiled, "Thank you", she turned to the boy, "now tell me where it hurts of I'll get Zidane to stomp on you!"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 7 2006, 06:34 PM**

"No! You stay away from me!" How did they get another rider... Carsaib pointed his sword at Jaden and began backing away down the road, unable to run. Fear was obvious in his eyes, he knew he was out matched here.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 7 2006, 06:38 PM**

Jaden snarled, brandishing her wrist. The tattoo on it stuck out even in the dark of night, "You idiot, look, I'm with the Varden not the bloody Empire...!"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 7 2006, 06:45 PM**

"No... " he stumbled back, still keeping ahold of the sword. "You can't help me by going all... bendy... and the light from the stars, makes little angels." Carsaib dropped his sword and began grasping at the air in front of him, as if to grasp the lights. A moment later he was lying unconcious in the mud.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 7 2006, 07:01 PM**

Jaden slapped her forehead, "That helps, Zidane!" The dragon grabbed his collar with her teeth and pulled him over to the stone which Jaden lay him against. She opened his cloak to find his wounds, "Ouch..." she whispered. She grabbed her wineskin full of water and cleaned it up before ripping off her sleeve and dressing it for him.

She didn't even flinch when he began to wake up, it's as if she didn't notice the head on her lap moving...

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 7 2006, 07:04 PM**

He looked at the darkness above, and then Jaden's face appeared over his. "Is the world ending yet?" He said dopely, slowly the words tumbled out is mouth. Either he had been out over a day, or not too long he decided.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 7 2006, 07:09 PM**

Jaden smiled at the boy, placing a hand on his cheek, "No silly, the world isn't ending...and if it was, do you think I'd be sitting on the ground with you're head on my lap?"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 7 2006, 07:15 PM**

Carsaib froze again as he realized who he was talking to, it was that person from the Varden. They were just as dangerous as the Empire, he grasped lightly for his sword, but it was out of reach so he slowly moved his hand to his boot where a dagger was hid, but it appears his movement was noticed.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 7 2006, 07:23 PM**

Jaden grabbed the wrist of the hand that was going for the dagger, "Don't kid, I don't want to hurt you.." She pulled back the bandage to see his wound, "If I wanted to hurt you would I have dressed this...so beautifully may I say!"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 7 2006, 07:54 PM**

He glared at her slightly, "So...you weren't sent to find me?" Then he berated himself silently for letting this on so openly.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 7 2006, 07:59 PM**

Jaden couldn't help but laugh slightly, "No, I wasn't. There would be a bigger liklyhood that someone would be after me..."

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 7 2006, 08:50 PM**

Carsaib frowned, forgetting his head was still on her lap, "Someone from the Varden? So who do you work for then, and whats your business here?" He demanded, with surprising authority.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 7 2006, 08:58 PM**

Jaden looked at the dude on her lap, "I work for the Varden, grrr I blame Murtagh for getting me mixed up in this..." She looked away from the boy, "And the reason I'm here? Well that's for the Varden to know and you to not.."

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 8 2006, 06:48 PM**

Carsaib once again looked worried, "Murtagh, Murtagh who! Do you mean Murtagh Morzansson?"

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 9 2006, 07:33 PM**

Jaden sighed, "Yes, I made the mistake of getting mixed up with him. Biggest mistake ever..." She looked at the boy, "But it's ok, i'm your friend, I don't want to hurt you..."

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 9 2006, 10:58 PM**

"How can I believe that? You just knocked me out."

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 10 2006, 08:45 AM**

Jaden's nose crumbled in confusion, "No, I didn't. You blacked out from loss of blood, I healed you.."

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 10 2006, 06:05 PM**

Carsaib crumbled his nose in confusion and suspicion, "I wasn't losing that much blood!"

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 10 2006, 06:53 PM**

Jaden threw up her hands in frustration, "Well I didn't bloody well knock you out!"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 10 2006, 07:12 PM**

"Fine!... I'm still on your lap arent I." Said Carsaib abashed.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 10 2006, 07:24 PM**

Jaden smiled, "It's kinda comfy..."

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 10 2006, 07:27 PM**

Carsaib scrambled up finally, and brushed himself off. The pain on his leg had gotten worse.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 10 2006, 07:30 PM**

Jaden thought, "Oh yes, there was a reason you were on my lap. Oh yes, your leg was healing", she yanked him back down, "My power can only heal you in that postiton you fool!"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 10 2006, 07:44 PM**

"Em...okay." Carsaib couldn't help but feel uncomfortable there, on a womans lap...

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 10 2006, 08:34 PM**

Jaden smiled, sensing his uncomfortableness. The poor kid probably doesn't know what's happeneing. She smiled softly, her black hair falling over her eyes.

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 10 2006, 09:00 PM**

Carsaib blushed at the contact and was thankful for the cover of her hair. "So...how long do I have to stay here?" asked Carsaib half hopeful.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 11 2006, 08:33 PM**

Jaden smiled sheepishly, "I dunno, how long do you want to stay there?"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 11 2006, 08:40 PM**

"Untill I'm healed?" The woman looked at least 10 years older than him.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 11 2006, 09:05 PM**

Jaden smirked, He's probably thinking of the age gap, does he know im an elf and I'm younger than i look? "possibly..."

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 11 2006, 09:29 PM**

Carsaib was abashed, why was this woman demanding him on her lap... "Am I healed?"

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 12 2006, 01:26 PM**

Jaden smikrted, then pulled back the fabric from his wound, "Almost but where did you get it?"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 12 2006, 02:48 PM**

Carsaib mumbled indistinctly then went silent.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 12 2006, 03:36 PM**

"Didn't quite hear that kid, tell me", she looked down at him, "Bed the wrong woman or something?" she joked softly.

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 12 2006, 03:57 PM**

"I'm a bit young..." Carsaib trailed off into more muttering.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 12 2006, 04:21 PM**

Jadne smirked, "Aren't we all...!"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 12 2006, 04:38 PM**

Carsaib blushed once more and stayed silent while the pain in his lef recinded.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 12 2006, 04:41 PM**

JAden smiiled, "Im not as old as you believe, I'm only a youngster.."

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 12 2006, 05:00 PM**

Carsaib suddenly came to a conclusion, "What about you! You have been asking me all these questions to keep off the subject of you. Whats your story?"

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 12 2006, 06:47 PM**

Jaden shrugged, "Whats to know...?"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 12 2006, 08:00 PM**

"What are you doing in Carvahall? You don't look as if you belong here, you seem to be one of those great travellers I hear about. Also you seem to have some sort of wild animal around here, I heard you talking to it and heard it growling." Carsaib stopped to gasp for the cold air, allowing Jaden to get a word in.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 12 2006, 08:14 PM**

Jaden put up a hand, "Calm down!" she said, laughing softly. "My name is Jaden, I come from Du Weldenvarden, Im with the Varden. That animal is my dragon Zidane and yes, " she smiled, "I am a Dragon rider..."

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 12 2006, 08:30 PM**

A dragon! In carvahall? This was worse than he thought, "Does that mean your an elf...and the Varden are cowardly inbred pisspots who should have been wiped off this land long ago."

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 12 2006, 08:32 PM**

Jaden crossed her arms in annoyance, "They took me in when my parents died! What side are you on anyway?"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 12 2006, 08:49 PM**

"Not their side, its as much fault theirs as the Empire...got to hide, get out of here... you will too if you want to live. They will be here before long, you aren't a match for them, you can escape before they get here on your dragon, I can hide in the hills for the first wave..." He shifted unconfortably gazing vigilantly at the stars.

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 13 2006, 09:17 AM**

JAden looked at the boy, "They won't harm me, I'm a spy, they think I'm on their side.." she said with a smile.

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 13 2006, 12:21 PM**

"No! You don't understand! They harm everbody, they can't not!"

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 13 2006, 07:02 PM**

Jaden tried to calm him down, "I've lasted this long! Anyway, why would I leave a young boy behind, ever ridden a dragon before?" she asked, a smiled playing on her lips.

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 13 2006, 08:10 PM**

Carsaib started muttering again, "Yes... yes... I mean no. But I could escape easily on a dragon. Where is the retched creature?"

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 14 2006, 08:45 AM**

Jaden hit the boy softly on the head, "Treat dragon's with respect, unless you want 'em to drop you when you're 1000 feet in the air...?" She got up, pulling the boy to his feet, "This way..."

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 14 2006, 11:28 PM**

"Who says I'm getting on it if itda flying to death?"

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 15 2006, 09:30 AM**

Jaden growled, "You stay you die, you come you live!"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 15 2006, 12:51 PM**

"Fine, where are you flying to?"

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 15 2006, 07:23 PM**

Jaden shrugged, "Wherever Zidane takes me..." She grabbed the boys had and led him to the dragon before leaping on and extending her hand, "Come on.."

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 15 2006, 09:53 PM**

"I don't know... we need to leave aleagasia before hit happens, even if you want to come back after it."

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 16 2006, 05:15 PM**

Jaden sighed, grabbing his wrist, "Come on!" She yanked him on the dragon and it took off into the sky.

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 16 2006, 05:45 PM**

"Ahhh!" Carsaib pounded the side of the dragon, "North or east! Out of here!"

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 16 2006, 08:07 PM**

The dragon flew on her familiar path, heading far towards the distant forests of Du Weldenvarden

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 17 2006, 11:58 AM**

"Em... if we keep flying this way its slower! We need to leave."

**Posted by: Jaden Apr 17 2006, 12:26 PM**

Zidane growled, Can you please shut that boy up, I know where I'm going! SHe flew higher above the clouds and Jaden laughed, looking at the boy, "Z says shut up and let her do her job!"

**Posted by: Glenwing Apr 18 2006, 01:19 AM**

"Well do it properly then!" Carsaib glanced worryingly over the side.

**Posted by: Saphira's Husband, Gùldan Apr 30 2006, 05:33 PM**

How can this be? There are too many dragons! Kasimíra thought. As if Gùldan could read Kasimíra's mind he said: No there aren't enough. They noticed the dragon before but now Gùldan noticed that there were 2 people on the dragon.


	12. Running From Her Fate

**Chronicles Of Sammii Teirm Running from her fate**

**Posted by: Fyvle May 16 2006, 02:21 PM**

Footsteps echoed through the streets of Teirm. Strands of the young girl's dirty blonde hair escaped from her band which tied her hair back. Her green tunic was blood stained and her sword thudded softly on the back of her legs. Her pursuer was getting closer.

She skidded to a stop, Oh perfect, she thought as she looked down the fork in the street. She spun around, "Ahhh!" she yelled as she saw him, No! Spinning back around, she darted left up the street. Leaping over a crate on the ground, something grabbed her round the waist.

Fyvle fell to the ground with a thud, her chin cracking against the ground. She could taste blood where she'd split her lip. Her capturer rolled her over and raised a dagger, "Do you know how much trouble you've caused?" he demanded. The blonde girl smirked, "I'm about to cause a hell of alot more!" She beant her leg and pulled a dagger out one of her boots. With a quick reflex, she rammed it into the side of his head and slid out from under him, his blood covering her.

Her head snapped up when she realised someone was there.


End file.
